MAN NEXT STORE
My second creepy pasta feedback willl be appreciated thanks comment or sent me a message Man Next store Write the first section of your page here. Section heading I was average person living in England spending my nights on the internet looking up random sites and just messing about and spending my days in bed my life was going nowhere see lived in the country side where because of the recession no jobs were available and my debts were raising i needed to come up with an idea looks like i was never going to win the lotto see my family saw me as bum who will never achieve anything ill show them all. I knew local millioniare mansion down the road and my immature mind knew if i was ever going to achieve anything and pay my bills need money. so i decided id rob his house see knew his work scheldue but had guard dogs so i put rat poison on meat and got rid of that problem yes there were cameras but i knew the blank spots and quickly got in open window. im in i couldnt believe it and he was not very smart as found his money under his bed when suddenly i heard door creak oh no his back i though what will i do if im caught ill be in prison for years so i decided to drug him and put lots of sleeping pills in his water beside the bed which dissolves i found them in his press i didnt have much time so threw the lot in quick see didnt have time to think turned out owner of the house was so tired and drunk coming in didnt even notice dead dogs . He drank his water and fell on the bed and i ran out and went home the next day i was delighted when suddenly i froze with fear saw the person mansion i robbed name in the paper i thought i got away with it but suddenly realism hit me when reading the full piece it started the owner was drunk and the mix of alcohol and sleeping pills caused him to overdose and die. i should be happy the perfect crime but i was a murderer his only crime having more money them me how was my mind going to forgive me but the money helps i though. When suddenly a letter went through the door it was blank page with one sleeping pill in it then suddenly when i switched off the light the letter came to life it was glow in the dark it said HOPE THIS HELPS YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT and I was scared someones watching me and knows what i did anyway went back into the kitchen and prepared my dinner needed something to eat i was shaking put my dinner on the table and went into my sitting room as I forget my phone and then headed back to the kitchen. What i saw next scared me to this day my dinner was replaced with dog food and head of the dog i killed with a note in its mouth saying THE DOG BARK IS NOW SILENT BUT DEADLY i wanted to run but froze with fear put all the money in the bag and left it at the door and ran upstairs and locked myself in my room hopefully this will appease my stalker and the attacks stopped when suddenly my phone rang i answered THE DEAD TALK!! THE DOG STILL BARKS!!! and then the electricity went out at this point i couldnt breathe i was having a panic attack the door started banging louder and louder and faint laugh was heard suddenly the banging stopped i sighned with relief i was free the silence was deafing and turned around and someone was watching me through the window looking at me with dead eyes wicked smile and laughing i shouted gave you the money leave me alone To which he responded A SOUL FOR A SOUL you kill an innocent person for money only fair i grabbed my baseball bat and ran out of the house he was chasing me so turned and swang BANG i laughed i got him im free when suddenly inspecting the body thats wasnt the stalker OH NO OH NO GOD HELP ME NOOOOOOOOOO this cant be happening laying dead on the ground was my mother. The police came and i was arrested i didnt struggle and sent was to mental asylum turned out i was imagining everything what happened every night i hear dog barking the screams the crys haunt me I was let out for to attend the funeral and i was given time to see my dead mother by herself in her coffin on my own the guilt i felt and the tears i cried could fill an ocean i screamed sorry mam i love you when all of a sudden the body sat up and lifeless body said A SOUL FOR A SOUL and screamed with laughter the man was never the same again and was said to have died of a heart attack at that moment through shock but never ever knew the truth as who believes a crazy man GOOD NIGHT Category:Rough Drafts